The Bunny
by booksandteabags
Summary: For my friend Josie: Todd Neil a bunny. This has little to no plot, and is just some fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

If Todd could have things his way, he'd spend all his free time in his room, either reading or writing poetry. But Todd has come to realize that when you have a boyfriend like Neil Perry, what you end up doing usually strays far, _far_ from what you could possibly hope or dream for.

One autumn afternoon, when the air is just starting to get frigid and the leaves are just starting to fall from the trees Neil pulls Todd from his bed and stuffs him into his coat without saying a word before pulling Todd from the room, and out of the building, towards the woods. And although Todd isn't completely sure of what's going on, or if he's even going to enjoy it, really, he goes along with it because attempting any sort of resistance would just be foolish.

"Neil, what…?" Todd asks as Neil pulls him across the lawn.

"No time to explain." Neil says, shaking his head. "I just hope it's still there…."

"Hope _what_ is still _where_?"

Neil just shakes his head vaguely, picking up his pace, practically running now, dragging Todd behind him.

"Look." Neil breathes, stopping short and staring at a pile of fallen leaves. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Neil, I don't…." And then Todd sees it.

Nestled in the pile of red and gold leaves is a tiny bunny, it's eyes wide as it stares at Todd and Neil.

"Shh, don't scare it off." Neil whispers.

"Where's it's mother, do you think?" Todd ask in a whisper. "It looks much too small to be on its own."

"That's why I dragged you out here." Neil whispers. "I think it's hurt, or left behind or something. Maybe both."

"Poor thing."

Neil nods, drops Todd's hand and takes an uncertain step towards the bunny.

"Neil, what are you doing?" Todd hisses.

"Seeing if it will let me hold it." Neil says.

"Neil…" Todd says and Neil reaches out for the bunny.

The bunny scampers out of Neil's way, stopping at Todd's feet and looking up at Todd's face. Without really realizing what he's doing Todd sinks down to the ground, sitting cross legged in front of the tiny bunny. The bunny hops into Todd's lap and snuggles into Todd's side, burrowing in between Todd's sweater and open coat. Both Todd and Neil forget to breathe for a minute.

"Aww, he likes you." Neil says, staring fondly at the bunny as it snuggles closer to Todd's body heat.

Neil sits down next to Todd and pets the bunny's head, hesitantly at first, but more assuredly when the bunny doesn't resist in any way.

"We should take care of it." Neil says.

"What? And keep it in our dorm?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Neil asks.

"Because we'll get in trouble."

"Not if we're careful." Neil says.

"Okay, yeah, let's try. But I'm only saying yes because this little guy is so dang adorable." Todd says.

The bunny stays in there room for four days before Dr. Hagar inquires about an odd smell permeating from behind Todd and Neil's door. Todd and Neil assure Dr. Hagar that nothing is out of the ordinary and sigh with relief when Dr. Hagar doesn't demand to search their room. At their next chance, though, they sneak the bunny, which had been christened Walt, back out to the woods, because they're pretty sure they won't be able to keep Walt a secret much longer. Walt refuses to leave them at first, but after much coaxing and prodding, Walt scampers off.

"I'm gonna miss him." Todd sighs.

"Me too. I know he's better off back in the woods, but it's still sad to see him go." Neil says, wrapping an arm around Todd's waist.

They both just stand there for a while, remembering their four short days with Walt. Reminiscing about sneaking food back to their room after every meal, letting Walt sleep on their pillow, and doing everything they could to keep Walt a secret. Every time Todd and Neil are out in the woods after that, on the way to or back from a Society meeting usually, they'll keep their eyes peeled for a brown bunny with the white spot on its back. They never do see Walt again though, but they're happy to know that he's out in the woods somewhere, living his happy little bunny life.


End file.
